Edward and Bella Forever
by Edwards kisses
Summary: A different take on twilight. u'll love it trust me :
1. Chapter 1

BPOV:

_Well here goes nothing._ I thought as I started walking to my first period class at Forks High School. I have never been so nervous in my life.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I like to be called Bella. I'm 17 and just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona. I was living with my mom but she got remarried and wanted to travel with her new husband, Phil, so I decided to move back to where I'm orginally from...

Forks, Washington.

I'm living with my dad, Charlie. He's the cheif of police in Forks so I'm guessing that everyone already knows his daughter is coming to live with him. _Great_

The house is still the one my mom, him and me lived in before they got a divorce. I still have my old ugly room. And of course, it's only a ONE bathroom house. I really didn't look forward to sharing a bathroom with my dad.

I finally found my class, Biology with Mr. Molina. _Huh, that's a weird name. Oh well, it's finally time to embarrass myself._

I walked into the classroom and immediately everyone turned to look me.

_Oh my god._

"Ah, you must be Isabella Swan. Cheif Swan's daughter."

"Um, yeah but I like to be called Bella."

"Of course, well there's only one seat left and that is right next to Mr. Cullen."

I nodded and look to where he was pointing and the boy sitting there, looked like a greek god. But he had such a fierce look in his eyes and was sitting so straight. While everyone else went back to their work I was scared to go over there.

I finally got up the courage to walk over and sit down. I was scared that he was gonna be a asshole and be rude but that thought went out my head when he started talking.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. So, the Cheif's daughter huh?"

_Oh voice is so hot. BELLA STOP!! _

"Umm, yeah. That's me. And it's nice to meet you."

"Same to you. After class do you mind coming into the woods with me? For our project , of course."

I was about to ask what project when Mr. Molina said---

"Okay, class I'm giving you and your partner a project. The project is where you guys have to find a rare plant. There's one in the woods right behind the school, but I'm telling you what it is. And remember be careful in the woods."

I looked at Edward and he was smirking. _How the hell did he know that? Well anyway I guess I should go with him._

After class I went with him to the woods. Not saying a word but of course I kept tripping so Edward kept steadying me. I couldn't help but notice how _cold_ he was and how strong he was.

_I think I'm starting to like him._

Ugh, what am I thinking? I can't like him. I barely know the guy.

Anyway, we got to an open little field with beautiful flowers and about 10 minutes from the school. I turned around to look for Edward but I couldn't find him.

A little peice of a branch landed on my head so I looked up and saw Edward standing at the very top of a tree. His eye's were pitch black. Now I was truly scared when I heard him say---

"Beautiful Bella, you're so stupid for coming into the WOODS with me....

A vampire."

The last thing I saw before blackness, was Edward jumping off the tree into the light, where he was sparkling like diamonds, BUT he was coming towards me.

**HOPE EVERYONE LIKES!!!! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

New Chapter Hope You Like 3 =D

BPOV:

All I felt was a throbbing through-out my body. I didn't know where I was but I felt grass so I'm guessing we were still in the forest.

I slowly opened my eyes and indeed saw trees above me. I didn't know where Edward was so I was scared to sit up but I did anyway. Very slowly and saw Edward leaning against a tree on the other side of the forest.

"Bella-" He started to say and walk towards me before I cut him off.

"No! Don't come any closer! You're a freaking vampire? There's no such thing. They are mythical creatures. What did you do to me? What happened?" My mind couldn't process everything that was happening. I was scared of him I just didn't know what happened and I don't like not knowing crap like that.

"Okay, first I won't come closer if that's what you want. Yes, I am a vampire , and no they -we- are not mythical creatures. I didn't do anything to you , you passed out before I was half way to you."

Um , wow that's alot to handle**.** Alright, I already decided to spend the rest of the time I had with him asking him questions**.**

"Can I ask you alot of questions?" I looked at him embarrass and I don't know why I was embarrass but I was.

He chuckled and nodded his head. And started walking to sit closer to me but not too close. When he stepped into the sunlight he's skin was so...beautiful. Like a million diamonds everywhere on him.

"Um, okay, is your whole family vampires."

"Yes, my 'parents' are Carlisle and Esme and have been together for over 100 years. My 'siblings' Emmett and Rosalie are married and have been together for 70 years. My other 'siblings' Alice and Jasper are married and have been together for 85 years."

It didn't go unnoticed that he didn't say about him and someone.

"Okay, I'll ask about them later...why did you bring me out here?" I was kinda scared to find this answer out but not terrified.

"Because your blood sings to me. They are what vampires call 'singers' , your blood sings to me and the temptation was too much to handle and I had every intention to kill you but then you fainted and you looked so calm and peaceful I just couldn't bring myself to do it so I fought it off. "

Okay that was NOT the answer I was looking for but I thought it was sweet. _How is this sweet Bella? He was going to kill you!!_ Time for the next question .

"Do you drink...um...humans? "

"No, my family and I drink the blood of animals. We don't want to be monsters, Bella." He said it with such sadness that I felt bad for him.

"Ok, how did you know that we were going to have a project in the woods?"

He looked hestitant before he finally answered. "Some vampires have special... _abilities..._ super strength, super speed -every vampire has them- and then others have MORE abilities. I can read minds. I can read every mind in Forks Washington , besides yours."

**A/N:QUOTES FROM BOOKS AHEAD**

Was there something wrong with me? "Is there something wrong with me?"

He laughed and put on a _very_ sexy crooked smile. "I tell you that I hear voices in my head and you think something is wrong with you?"

I felt my cheeks fill with blood because of my embarrassment. I looked down and then decided that I wouldn't let me have his 'fun'. So I asked him another question.

"So what usually happens with...vampires...and their singers?"

He took a long time before he finally answer...

**HOPE EVERYONE LIKES!!! R&R =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW CHAPTER HOPE EVERYONE LIKES 3**

**BPOV:**

He finally answered. "They fall in love and mate." He looked up at me and I noticed his eyes were a beautiful golden-topaz color. I was memorized but I knew exactly what he said so I looked down embarrassed.

Did this mean that we were going to fall in love? I hope so. Ugh, what has gotten into me? I can't believe this, but yet I don't want it to end.

"Okay? Do anyone else in your family have powers?"

He held my gaze as he answered. "Alice can see the future, and Jasper can control emotions. The others don't have _powers_ but they each have something _special_ about them. Esme can love anything and is very understanding. Carlisle can fight the smell of human blood, since he is a doctor. No-one thought it was possible but he does it and we don't know how. Emmett, well he has a lot of muscles so he's _extra_ strong, I guess you can say. Last, but definitely not least, is Rosalie, she is _very very very_ self-conceded. She's always obsessed with her looks and it doesn't help that Alice loves to shop." He ended his speech with a small smile on his beautiful face.

I laughed a little bit and asked my last question for now. "What are their stories? Like how and why were they changed? "

"Which story do you want to hear first?" He asked while gazing around my face and my lips. Did that mean he wants to kiss me? Ugh! Bella stop!!

"Um, Carlisle's since he's like the leader right?"

He nodded and started with Carlisle's story.

"Carlisle won't say when and why he was changed but he told us that he use to be with the Volturi. The 'rulers' of vampires kinda. They make us keep the rule safe. Don't tell the secret. Carlisle changed Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and I so he is our 'master' . "

I thought there would be more about Carlisle but there wasn't and he asked me who's story I would want to hear next so I said whatever came to my mind.

"Who ever got turned into a vampire next."

He chuckled and said "Well, that would be me...I was 17 when I was changed. I was dying of the Spanish Influenza and all of my other family had died so Carlisle decided to change me because 1) he was lonely without anyone to _know_ him and 2) he thought I didn't deserve to die. The pain was unbearable. _THREE_ days with that pain and I woke up and could see everything but there was a burning in the back of my throat that wouldn't go away. It's too horrible to even try to remember. It's been 103 years. Next?"

Smiling, I said "Next in order."

"That's Esme. She's Carlisle's singer. In her human life she was pregant and after she gave birth the baby died short after. She couldn't live with the pain so she jumped off the cliff and the paramedic's thought she was dead but Carlisle could still faintly hear her heart beating and he knew he was in love with her already. "

He looked at me quickly before continuing...what did that mean?

"He changed her and about 3 years later they got married. It was beautiful . Let me guess who ever came next ?"

I nodded blushing. Why I am blushing so much?

"Next, is Rosalie Lillian Hale. She as a human was 'extremely gorgeous' and was engaged to Royce King the third and one night him and his friends had gotten drunk. So, Royce and his friends saw her walking and they raped her, also brutally attacked her, until she was at the brink of death. Carlisle found her and changed her hoping that she would be what Esme is to him. But she never was, she was too stuck up and too much of a bitch. Next again Bella?" He said with that oh so, sexy grin.

I nodded while listening intently because 1) I wanted to know and 2) his voice was amazing. Oh my god, I've got to stop.

"Next, was Emmett. He had been mauled by a bear and Rosalie found him when she was hunting. He was her singer but she didn't think she had the strength to change him herself so she ran holding him back to Carlisle and ask him to change her for him. They've been together ever since."

He paused and I knew there was Alice and Jasper left so I said "Go on." while smiling this way it wasn't so serious.

"Alice can't remember anything about her past but she had a vision of meeting Jasper in a diner and then she had a vision of them coming to us. That's Alice but Jasper is a long story. I'll let him explain it later but he used to drink the blood of humans and just recently has been trying to stop so he is the one who has the most problems with his bloodlust."

"Wow, that's alot but I think I feel bad for Rosalie the most. She had to suffer through that. It's just...wow."

He nodded and kept opening and closing his mouth trying to say something I was looking at him the whole until he finally said it.

"Bella, will you or do you want to come meet my family ?"

Uh Oh....

**HOPE EVERYONE LIKES R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW CHAPTER HOPE EVERYBODY LIKES IT =)**

**BPOV:**

Uh oh...

"Um, sure but like what if they don't like me ? "

He started laughing like truly laughing and it was...amazing to say the least.

"So you're worried, not because you're going into a house full of vampires but that they won't approve of you?"

"Glad I amuse you, Edward." I said with a pout and then his face got really serious.

"Bella, you really shouldn't do that. You look way too tempting for me to kiss you right now."

I started to stand up and walk back to school but my brave side started to speak up.

"Why don't you?" He also looked shocked so I guess he wasn't expecting _me _to say that.

I turned my back towards him and started walking again but by the time I blinked he was infront of me.

"You really shouldn't have said that." He said with that sexy, amazing smile and started to lean down towards my face.

I started to get excited but he stopped right infront of my face.

"Beautiful Bella, don't move I can't handle if I lose you. Just don't move."

I nodded my understanding and his lips finally touched mine and my whole body felt like it was on fire. I wanted so bad to just put my hands in his hair but I didn't want this kiss to end. His hands _very_ slowly landed on my low back and he pulled me closer to him. All too soon though, he pulled away, but he left this hands on my back.

"I can never lose control around you, Bella. You don't know how long I've waited for you."

I was too dazzled to say anything , I just tried to control my breathing.

"Do you want to run back to school?"

"What? _Me?_ Run? Not a good idea."

He chuckled and picked me up effortlessly and put me on his back. _Wow._ He's really strong. Then he started going faster than anything I've ever knew before. It felt amazing and nauizating.

Before I knew it we were back at school and it was time for lunch so Edward just casually walked with me through the cafe. and _everyone_ was looking at us. That was _not_ fun.

Edward's face suddenly got fierce and was giving a _very_ mean glare towards Mike Newton. Edward suddenly pulled me to him and gave me a quick and soft yet powerful kiss infront of the _whole_ school. I loved the kiss but I was so embarrassed and by the looks on everyone's faces they were shocked.

Edward whispered in my ear-"Sorry, but I had to let all the boys know that you are now _mine._" I just nodded and he pulled me along towards where his _amazingly beautiful_ family sat, in a table all the way into the corner.

"Bella, I would like you to me my 'siblings'. This is Emmett," -- A big bulky guy who was smiling. He looked like a big teddy bear. "Rosalie," -- A gorgeous blonde who was filing her nails. She just nodded at me, so I could tell she was going to be hard to impress. "Jasper," -- Yet another blonde, but he looked so scared and I wondered why, but then I remember Edward telling me about his bloodlust so I would make sure I'm careful around him, for him. He gave a smile and looked back down. "And last, but not least is Alice, or the ball of energy." He finished while smiling.

"Hi, Bella. Oh my god, this is going to be amazing. We are going to be the best of friends. Look at your clothes, well that means we will have to go shopping!" Wow Edward was right. I could barely keep up with what she was saying.

We all sat down and were talking as much as we could with everybody looking at their table now that _Isabella Swan_ sits there. I jumped when I felt Edward put his hand on my thigh , I looked up at him, shocked but he was staring at me so of course I blushed.

"Bella, can I take you out tonight? I have somewhere I want to show you."

Oh my god. Edward's asking me out. Ahhh!

I nodded and as soon as I nodded Alice said the thing I _did not_ want to hear.

"YAY! Bella, we arre going shopping after school. I'll pick you up after you tell Charlie where you're going."

Oh no...

**hope everybody likes (: next chapter : shopping 3 ahahaha R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**new chapter hope everybody likes =]**

**BPOV:**

After lunch there was only one more class because we had an early out today. I had gym with Emmett and I honestly didn't know if he was gonna be nice or be a dick.

I got changed and told the teacher that I would do as much as I can but I really suck at sports so if I could sit out that would be awesome. Of course he said that I couldn't because we were just going to play basketball with a partner. I was fine with that I was going to go to a girl named Jessica who seemed nice but then I felt myself being picked up off the ground by a pair of cold arms..._Emmett!!_

"Sorry Bella, you're my partner now. Since of course, you're going out with my bro."He laughed and threw me over his shoulder. I knew I couldn't convince him so I just laid there quietly while he got the ball and walked over to the basket.

Little did he know, I was actually pretty good at basketball. Charlie used to make me play before and I didn't give it up when I lived with my mom.

He shot first and missed the basket and I couldn't help but laughing because his face was priceless. After 40 minutes of shooting the final score was me-15 and Emmett-2. He was sulking as we left the gym and I was laughing so hard I didn't see Mike and walked right into him.

"Sorry Mike." I said blushing.

"It's cool, Bella. Do you want to go to the movies tonight?" I was about to say no when Edward and Emmett both did something.

Emmett said no for me while , Edward put his arms around me from behind and kissed my cheek saying- "Sorry Newton, she's taken and going out with me tonight." I leaned back into him and blushed.

Mike looked pissed and just walked away. I started laughing again and Edward and Emmett look at me like I was crazy. I just shrugged and went to my locker.

Edward was leaning against another locker while I was getting my books out.

"You know Bella, it's my job to protect." What?

"You can't protect me from everything. Something will eventually separate us, old age, illness, _something._"

He smiled that gorgeous smile and said "Bella the only thing that could or will separate us is you not wanting to be together anymore."

Yeah like that would happen. I smiled and he said-- " Yes I can protect you from everything, except my sister."

Just as he finished saying that Alice started pulling me towards my truck. I looked at Edward and he came running after us but at human speed. He pulled me from Alice's hold and picked me up and got to my truck before Alice did.

He pushed me against the door and leaned down to kiss me put I _jokingly_ pulled back and smiled at him. He looked confused. Aw that's so cute.

"Bella, you _really_ shouldn't have done that." He smiled and made it so I couldn't move and kissed me. I gently put my hands in his hair and his hands moved to my hips. All too soon _again_ he pulled away.

I got home and Charlie left a note saying that he had to work so I left a note to him too.

_Dad,_

_Went shopping with Alice Cullen and going out tonight with Edward Cullen I left dinner in the fridge._

_Love,_

_Bella_

"Okay Alice, let's go." I heard a squeal of delight as I was getting into the car.

"We are going to go and get your shoes first." I nodded and went into some store that had beautiful shoes but were so _expensive_.

"Alice, I can't afford this." She shook her head and whipped out a black card with unlimited written across it. I chuckled _of course_ Alice had an unlimited card.

I tried on about 100 pairs of shoes before I finally found one that I (Alice) approved of. **pic on profile.**

"Next is your hair." I just quitely followed her and after my hair was done she said it was time for my dress. DRESS?!?!?!?!?

"Edward said to make sure you have a dress on." I just blinked and decided to do it because there was no way I could beat Alice. She _could_ see the future after all.

After about _2000_ dresses she again found one that she approved of. I have to admit I loved it. **all pics on profile.**

_Finally,___I got home and saw I had 1 minute until Edward was supposed to pick me up. So I sat on my porch all dressed up and saw Edward pull into my drive way.

I stood up and started walking towards the car but by the time my foot hit the first step Edward was already infront of me holding out his hand. I blushed...what else is new?

"Beautiful Bella, you look...stunning. Absoutley no words to describe how amazing you look." He kissed my hand when he was finished and I felt like my face was about to explode because of how much I was blushing.

We drove in comfortable silence until we reached a clearing. Thankfully, there was flat land so I followed behind Edward until we reached a beautiful meadow filled with flowers everywhere.

"Edward this is amazing."

"I know." I looked over at him and he was staring at me. I could already fill the blush rushing to my cheeks.

"Bella I have something to give you and I would like you to wear." I nodded slowly not sure of what he wanted to give me.

He pulled out a outstanding necklace.** on profile.** And held it in his hands for a couple of minutes.

"Edward I..."

**HOPE EVERYBODY LIKES R&R**


End file.
